Hate to Love
by The-Bone-Alchemist
Summary: Larxene finds Namine after one of Marluxia's beating, her maternal instincts kick in. She starts to care a little bit for Namine, and things lead to other things... My first fanfiction, LarxeneNamine yuri, hint of Lemon. Rated M for language and lemon.
1. Unusual Behavior

**Wow, my first fan fiction, 'bout time.**

**I'm kind of new at this, so be nice please, if it sucks, I apologize.**

**I've had the hardest time deciding what kind of fan fiction that I wanted to make. But I've decided to do a LarxeneNaminè yuri. If you're against it, don't read. Hint of lemon in a later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters I'm using.**

* * *

Naminè sat in the cold, hard floor of her room, crying as she was trying to recover from her previous beating from Marluxia. Larxene was making her way to her room from the members' meeting at the Alter of Naught, discussing their plans for the creation of Kingdom Hearts. She was passing by Naminè's room and overheard the loud crying.

'What is that little witch crying about,' she thought in a harsh tone. She slammed open the door of Naminè's room and in a commanding tone yelled, "Why are you crying, it's giving me a fucking headache!"

Naminè immediately cringed at the sound of Larxene's yelling and started to cry harder.

Larxene, pissed off due to the lack of an answer, stormed over to where Naminè was sitting and wrapped her hand around Naminè's jaw line, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"I'm going to ask you again, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" Larxene asked behind clenched teeth.

Naminè finally said behind her choked up voice, "Why… does… Marluxia… hate me?"

A puzzled, yet pissed off look came across Larxene's face, then she noticed the bruises all over Naminè's arms and legs. A slight wave of anger hit Larxene like a freight train. She released Naminè from her grip.

"Has that bastard been hitting you again?"

Naminè nodded slightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Xemnas has told him time and time again not to hit you. But he still does it."

Despite knowing she doesn't have a heart, Larxene felt a wave a pity consume her, and a maternal sense towards Naminè. It was like she wanted to protect Naminè. That motherly sense overwhelmed her hatred towards Naminè, and without realizing it, hugged Naminè in a warm embrace.

A shocked look on Naminè's face snapped Larxene back to reality and released her embrace from Naminè.

"If you tell anyone that happened here, I'll kill you," Larxene said in a hushed voice. Larxene stood up and stormed out of the room.

For the first time in a very long time, Naminè smiled.

She immediately pulled out her sketch book and started to create a brand new drawing. She poured her non-existing heart into this drawing, making bold pencil marks and humming a soft melody to herself.

* * *

**Very unusual behavior, makes you want to read more, so I recomend you do so.**


	2. Namine's Room

**Yay chapter 2!**

**Didn't take long to make, not to be rude or anything. Just a continuation of the previous chapter.**

* * *

Larxene woke up earlier than she was used to. She still had the thoughts of yesterday's events circulating in her mind. She flipped over onto her stomach, staring into the mirror of her vanity.

'What happened yesterday, why did I do that?'

The thoughts were torturing her very mind, teasing her as she failed to draw a conclusion. She finally got up and dressed herself, her mind was racked with the thoughts of holding Naminè like she did the day before.

'Her skin was really soft, like silk… wait, wait, wait, what am I thinking, she's nothing but a little witch.'

She left her room and made her way to the Alter of Naught to collect her thoughts. She passed by Naminè's room and noticed it was uninhabited. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, she went into the room.

As she walked in, she couldn't help but notice the wall to wall drawings. She recognized many of the artworks, like one of Saix standing in his chamber, staring at the heart-shaped moon in the sky. She walked slowly around the room, admiring the different drawing hanging on the walls. She noticed an opened sketchbook laying on the snow white bedsheets on the tiny bed in the corner of the room. She sat on the bed and opened the tiny sketchbook, flipping through the many drawings and sketches.

She then saw one drawing that stopped her in her tracks. It was a picture of her holding Naminè close to her chest. This single drawing filled Larxene with a feeling of contentment, but made her worried at the same time.

'Damn it! If anyone sees this they might expect something.'

She then immediately ripped the picture out of the pale white sketchbook in one piece, folded it up, and hid it in her coat.

She stuck her head out of the room to see if anyone was looking; the hallway was void of any life, so she left.

As she walked down the hallway to get to the Alter, she is passed by Marluxia.

"Hey Larxie, what's up?"

"You had better watch yourself," Larxene said in a tensed tone. "I'm watching you!"

A puzzled look came about Marluxia's face as Larxene walked away in a quick, angry pace. As Larxene rounded the corner, a grin of 'I just kicked your ass' slowly progressed onto her face.

"What crawled up her ass?" Marluxia thought to himself. He turned around and walked away in a huff.

* * *

**Hmm, there appears to be some changing in Larxene's behavior. Very interesting.**

**Ch. 3 coming soon.**


	3. Meeting at the Alter

**Wow, chapter 3 has finally arrived. If you had followed the story from the beginning, Larxene had shown compassion towards Naminè, she's confused as to why, and she has just told off Marluxia.**

**Let's see what happens next.**

* * *

Larxene was half-way up the vast flight of stairs, trying to reach the top where the Alter of Naught stands.

"Next time I see Xemnas I'm going to tell him to install a damn elevator or at least a rest stop, son of a bitch this is a long trip."

She finally reaches the top of the flight and walks over to the doorway to the Alter of Naught. She walks through the opening, only to find the final staircase.

"Aw damn it," she hissed to herself, out of breath.

As she ascended the final staircase, she started to hear a slight honey-like humming coming from the peak. When she reached the top, she noticed Naminè sitting on the edge, scribbling away in one of her sketchbooks.

Larxene wanted to turn around, but she would have to make a down trip, so she stayed. She walked over to where Naminè was sitting.

"So, what are you drawing?"

Naminè jumped at the sound of Larxene's voice and quickly shut her sketchbook. Larxene had a puzzled look on her face, but it quickly passed and she sat down next to Naminè.

"So, why are you up here," Larxene asked in a soft voice.

Naminè looked away, blushing, "Oh… nothing."

The puzzled look on Larxene's face returned, and the blush on Naminè's face grew. Larxene had so many questions circulating in her mind, and one accidentally slipped out, "Would you meet me in my room later? I have some stuff I need to talk about with you."

Her hands cupped over her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Naminè looked over, gave a small nod as though she was saying 'All right.'

Larxene looked back at her, stood up, patted her on the head, and walked away. As Larxene walked down the first of many flights of stairs, Naminè opened her sketchbook and continued to sketch.

**

* * *

**

**Not much to say here. This one is probably my shortest chapter. The story continues on in chapter 4.**


	4. Larxene's Room

**Here's the final chapter in this story of love and romance.**

**Please enjoy and give me a nice review since I'm new.**

* * *

Larxene returned to her room and immediately took her coat off, revealing a black long sleeved shirt and tight black, leather pants. She threw her coat onto the chair of her vanity. She then sat on her bed anxiously awaiting her meeting with Naminè.

Time flew by as hours seemed like seconds.

Around nine 'o clock, the door of her bedroom opened up and she could see the tiny, slender body of Naminè enter the room. She beckoned Naminè to come over to her bed and sit down. When she sat down, Larxene noticed that Naminè had brought her sketchbook along with her.

"Is it okay if I could take a look?" Larxene asked. Naminè nodded gently.

Larxene took the small book and began looking through it. Their were many pictures of the other members, like Roxas and Axel eating ice cream and Zexion reading in the organization library.

Then, Larxene came by a picture that made her stop and just stare. The picture was of Larxene and Naminè passionately kissing each other.

"I don't know what to-"

Before she could finish talking, Naminè had wrapped her soft, gentle lips around Larxene's lips, kissing her with a gentle touch. She didn't know how to react; she had never been kissed by another woman before. But for some reason, she liked it.

Naminè pulled away, blushing over what she had just done. But Larxene grabbed Naminè's wrist and said, "No, don't stop, continue."

She then threw Naminè onto the bed and pinned her down and started to kiss her passionately. Naminè felt Larxene's tongue pushing against her lips as though she wanted in. Their tongues met in Naminè mouth and were gently rubbing against each other in a dance of love.

Larxene's hand was massaging Naminè's small breasts nice and softly, rubbing Naminè's small, perky nipples between her index and middle fingers. Naminè moaned silently in a wave of pleasure.

Then Larxene felt her other hand rubbing up and down Naminè's thigh, slowly moving towards Naminè's tender spot. Larxene's hand reached its destination and started rubbing tenderly. Naminè gave a slight moan, so Larxene continued.

Larxene started to remove Naminè's tiny little nightie, as well as undressing herself. All they had left on were their panties and Larxene's bra. She looked down and noticed that she and Naminè's panties were wet. So she removed hers and Naminè's panties, continuing to rub Naminè and herself.

"I'm going to stick my finger inside of you, okay?"

"Al-All right," Naminè said behind her moans.

Larxene slid her finger into Naminè who then gave an earth shattering moan in pleasure pain. The never ending moans made Larxene even hotter, so she started fingering herself too.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm going to explode," Naminè said in a high voice.

"It means your about to come," Larxene replied in a soft voice.

Larxene continued her onslaught until Naminè screamed out of her pleasure pains and released herself in a wave of pleasure and came. Larxene's body went limp as she had come herself from hearing Naminè come.

They lay in Larxene's bed for hours on end until both fell asleep.

This was the first time that Naminè and Larxene were truly happy.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed my story, there are more to come in the near future.  
So give me some good reviews and give me the determination to produce more stories.**

**So until then, later.**

* * *


End file.
